The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
The rockwool industry makes a wool product that is used for insulation purposes and for ceiling tile. In the process they produce a by-product called shot that has been used by the cement industry as filler in the past. However, costs, such as shipping costs, and small margins have led to an industry practice of simply dumping the shot at a disposal site.